


your bottom line, redrawn in the sand

by kuro49



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: A flare of bright green in those eyes, vivid like the deep reaching venom from the pit, Jason’s got the fire of a kid that’s very much alive.Giving him up like a beacon in the dark.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	your bottom line, redrawn in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this dc aesthetics](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/639530949301927936/sladejay-slade-doesnt-go-looking-for-trouble-but) that ka made for me, so i wrote a drabble even if she doesn't even really care for this pairing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Slade doesn’t go looking for trouble, but somehow he still signs up for it like the price somehow justifies every last consequence that it comes with.

(It doesn’t. It really fucking doesn’t. But it isn't like Slade is the kind of man to learn from his own mistakes.

He really isn't.)

So when a kid that should be inside of a wooden box nailed shut then buried under six feet of dirt shows up at a safe house that no reasonable person still alive could be aware of, Slade's got to give it to him. For that alone, Slade doesn’t slam the door shut in the face of Jason Todd.

Perhaps this, here, is the first mistake.

The second Robin doesn’t even look like death warmed over, and that’s not fair given the amount of times Slade himself has come back from the brink of death wishing he could be really and truly dead.

Leaning against the jamb until it creaks, Slade crosses his arms over his chest to ask, simply: “Do I look like a babysitter to you?”

A flare of bright green in those eyes, vivid like the deep reaching venom from the pit, Jason’s got the fire of a kid that’s very much alive.

Giving him up like a beacon in the dark.

“I’m not a b—“

“Kid,” Slade cuts in, pulling up to his full height as he stands up straight, towering over him like a looming shadow, “I’ve fucked _brats_ older than you.”

Slade can see the tense lock of Jason’s jaw at that. He gives him another second, and he doesn’t disappoint.

“Maybe your bottom line isn’t as low as you thought, old man.” Jason bites back, not giving an inch. It’s an interesting open.

Slade isn’t a curious man by nature.

He can’t be, not in his line of work. But even he can’t help it when the second Robin drips with intrigue. He’s been in the League’s hands, and it shows. He’s got Talia al Ghul’s handiwork all over him when he’s still trailing the effects of the Lazarus Pit within him.

But it’s a whole other thing to be underestimated by Grayson’s _kid_ brother, and that's what this is if he comes down to it.

Slade isn’t about to have that.

“Trust me, _baby_ ,” Slade leers, smiling at him with all his teeth, moving back a fraction to allow the barest of room to open up between himself and the doorjamb, “you don’t know what I’m capable of.”

It's a threat.

It's a promise.

It's meant to be everything but what Jason accepts it as when he shoulders through with nothing but bravado.

He's no dead man walking. He's here to stay. That much is clear too.

“I guess you’ll have to show me.”

Heat in the line of his body wherever they come into contact, and they touch everywhere when there's so little space as he comes through the door. There’s no doubt in Slade’s mind. Short of putting his name down in blood on this contract, it’s enough to have Slade recognize that he himself is a man that needs a mission.

So why the fuck shouldn't he make this kid his.


End file.
